


Only When I'm With You

by barbiedollarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, College AU, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Needy Harry, Rimming, Top Louis, coffee shop AU, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedollarry/pseuds/barbiedollarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things you can expect from a tall lanky boy with a pretty face but one thing Louis doesn't expect is how his skin feels like it's on fire with a slight touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arctic_Lou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Lou/gifts).



> Hi, okay so this is the first time I've ever written a completed larry smut (despite how much I've spent my entire time reading smut because who doesn't) And I'm sorry if there's any mistake or the smut isn't that good because I wrote this at 5 in the morning and I can't seem to find enough strength to fix it (plus I'm very lazy) but I hope you guys enjoy it!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> This book is dedicated to Arctic_Lou because she isn't feeling that well and I'm hoping this could somehow cheer her up, I love you babe x
> 
> \- Qis

Working as a barista wasn't as pleasing as Louis thought but it's the only thing that helped him being able to pay his bills and his tuitions, and dropping out of Uni was the last thing he wanted to do. Not to mention that he had enough by bringing so much burden to his family and the fact that he didn't want to end up working in a shitty cafe for the rest of his life or being forced to babysit his annoying siblings at home and he much prefer being away from those scary little human beings. Just when Louis thought his life can't get any worse, a young man who probably looked younger than him stumbled into the cafe with wet clothes and dirty over worn Chelsea boots. He was wearing a pair of tight skinny jeans that somewhat made his long legs looked nicer despite how incredibly wet his button up shirt was from the rain and you could literally see a bunch of tattoos on his chest and his hip bones and his sleeves which quickly took over Louis's attention because for some reason it matched Louis's tattoos. The tattoos were ridicolous, yet ridicolously good. That doesn't mean Louis wasn't irritated over the fact that he had to clean up those wet floors with a stain of dirt from the tall young man with a massive long hair along with a deep green eyes that made Louis oddly unconscious just by staring at it. Suddenly the boy with the pretty eyes cleared his throat.

 

"Do you have extra towel by any chance?" Fuck, this kid sure had some deep voice that literally sent Louis over the edge. Louis put on a facade while replying to the boy

"You came all the way here dripping wet only for a towel?" He asked as if it wasn't obvious.

"Well I'm sorry for intruding into this place just for a towel but if it makes you feel better I'd like some coffee with no sugar please" the curly haired boy forced a smile and dropped himself on one of the tools and rest his elbows on the counter with a sigh.

"Coffee with no sugar makes you a bitter person" Louis then served the coffee along with a clean towel, the boy took it gracefully but of course he won't get away without a comment

"Says the one who was about to attack me for asking a towel, and thank you." he took a sip of the coffee and not even bothering to cool it off.

"You do talk some shit with that innocent look, Harold"

"Not my name but close enough" the boy replied.

"Sorry but I don't have enough time to ask for my customers name every time they walk in with wet clothes-"

"My name's Harry, and just letting you know it's not my fault London has the shittiest weather" Harry dried himself off with the towel which gave Louis a nice view of his milky white skin and how his hair created a little curls at the end of it.

"Well Harry, next time prepare yourself with a goddamn umbrella and not giving me extra time to clean up those dirt you left off the floor" Louis rolled his eyes off and went back to cleaning up the counter.

"Isn't that a part of your job, Louis" for a spill second, the older boy almost caught on his breath on the way Harry pronounced his name perfectly and knowing that the younger boy actually had a time reading his nametag. It’s rare seeing people wanting to know his name or his entire existence. Not that he cared because he literally ignored the entire people in his life or around him. 

"Yes, and it's not something I enjoyed that much"

"What do you enjoy then?"

"Well, a nice long walk in the park with my dog and singing lullabies throughout the entire walk with a shitty weather in London." 

If there’s one thing Louis shouldn’t be surprised about is, his sarcastic comments and the weather in England. And Louis honestly doesn't understand why he had to reply with sarcastic comment but for some odd reason it's the only thing that keep him talking with Harry. But who could be blamed for his sardonic little side?

 

"You and your comments really entertain me, please keep talking" Harry said and slightly chuckled while his finger pressed on his lips. Louis was about to lose his shit. He’d do anything to take off that little smug on Harry’s face but he tried to composed himself from looking like a total fool when his life was already a fucking big joke ever since he came out of his mother’s womb. He pretty much hated his life.

 

"To tell you the truth, I came here to get a job" Louis snapped his eyes off the wood table and looked over Harry. He snorted lightly "Of all jobs you could choose, you decided to waste your time treating some snotty little girls and some annoying customers who leaves dirt all over the floor, ha right"

 

"I'm being serious Lou. Plus I have bills to pay and I don't want to get kick out of my house anytime soon" Louis sighed, and absolutely understand the situations where a college kid being put into earth to pay rent and tuitions also he tried not to go over the edge when Harry literally called him Lou other than his stupid roommates Niall who decided to get married at the age of 22 with some girl from a local band and expected Louis to take care of the bills when he moved out. At least he felt so much better after telling some embarrassing stories at his mate’s wedding.

 

"Fine, give me a second" He said. "Liam!" He yelled out across the room.

Then, a light browned hair guy with a massive facial hair came out of the kitchen looking absolutely drained from the work.

"What now, tommo?" Liam asked.

"We got a new kid, he wants to work here" Louis said, trying to sound as boring as he could while pointed his slender finger toward the kid sitting quietly on the tools. Liam raised his eyebrow and looked over Harry.

"Great, be here tomorrow at 3 pm, don't be late" and with that Liam turned his heels off and walked back to serving the customers.

"Do I need to wear uniforms?" Harry asked after he took the last drip of his coffee.

"Yes, and make sure it's not wet."

 

• • • • •

 

Louis wasn't surprised to see Harry in the stuff room, struggling to take off his skinny jeans. "Need help?" Louis chuckled and walked over his locker to change.

"No thank you, I have mastered the skill to put my sister's jeans on for years now" but then Harry flushed with embarrassment as soon as he let those words slipped off his mouth which received another laugh from Louis.

"You've been wearing your sister’s pants over the year? You're sure full of surprises." Louis stared down at Harry's muscled thighs but then cleared his throat and quickly put on his nametag after done putting on his uniform."Hurry up kid, we don't have all day" Harry sighed after he succeeded to changed into his uniform and fixed his massive hair (that Louis completely adore but could never admit it to himself) while following Louis out of the room to the counter. Louis explained everything he had to do and how to use most of the machines but surprisingly Harry seemed to know what he was doing rather than the other kid who started working here and Louis can't help but fondly smile the next day Harry stood right back on the counter with the biggest grin on his face while taking orders. 

He can’t believe how Harry getting along with the customers (especially the old folks) The cafe rarely had any customers by noon but ever since Harry came in people been starting to stuffed themselves with hot drinks and some desserts every day.

"It's only been for two days and you already mastered the art of making caramel tea, what are you on about Styles?" Louis asked as he slumped himself on one of the tools while Harry cleaned up the entire place since they're closing the shop. "I'm full of surprises, remember?" Harry grinned with his white teeth out, Louis bet on his life Harry was a 5 year old kid stuck in a body 21 years old man.

 

"You're sure do...." Louis sighed. He can't seem to figured out on what he had been feeling over the past few days ever since he met Harry but he also doesn't want to think about it either, he might get a fucking headaches.

"Or maybe because I've done this before" Harry grinned to himself.

"You've done it before? When?"  
The tall boy leaned his back on the counter "I've worked in a cafe before but then I got kicked out" Harry shrugged. He doesn't sound like he regretted it though.

"What happened? Did you fucked one of your colleagues when the customer came in?"

"Sort of..." Harry trailed off and literally wanted to hide his face away. When Louis noticed Harry was being serious he started chuckling with his head pulling a little backward as if he was gasping for air. 

"But wait, why did you let me waste my time teaching the easiest task when you could’ve done it yourself?"

“Don’t know...maybe because I like the idea of watching you teaching me every task that I could have done myself or I just like torturing you.”

“God she must have regretted fucking you in the first place.” 

"It's a dude, His name’s Zayn" Harry said simply. Louis flicked his eyes. "Oh? Is he hot?"

"Fuck yeah, with that light brown eyes, black hair and tattoos with a perfect jaw line who could resist that?" Harry found himself getting a little bit excited as he recalled the day.

"Is he any good? Did he make you feel good? Does he fuck you on top of the counter while eating you out?" Louis asked almost jokingly but then he gulped down when Harry closed the gap between them and leaned against Louis's ears. "He made me cum twice on his face and fucked me fast and hot, yes it was good." It was Louis turn to blush while having a hard time to breathe especially being extremely close to Harry and they literally talking about Harry being fucked real nice and hot, thinking about it made his crotch twitched in his pants. 

"God, you're so-" Harry cut him off.

"Full of surprises?" 

Harry smirked down at the blue eyed boy who looked ten times flustered and smaller just being this close to Harry. He wanted to say how much he thought about getting rid of Harry’s smirk but their height difference was sure killing the shit out of him. Just when he was about to reply with a good come backs he felt the younger boy attacked his lips. Harry placed his left hand around Louis's neck and the other hand on his tiny waist. It took Louis awhile to process anything because he absolutely wasn't expecting the kiss and how strangely nice it feels to have Harry's soft lips on him until he felt the boy moved his extremely massive hands and grasped his bum tightly which caused him moan between the kiss almost too loud. He was glad Liam gotten out of the cafe early to visit his mom in Chicago early for thanksgiving that night or he’s going to end up losing his job and the thought of not being able to live his life ‘normally’ scared him. 

 

"Fuck Harold" he chanted when Harry started leaving kisses and purple marks between his neck and collarbones knowing he can’t handle the amount of chills he got every time he felt Harry’s tongue licking down his jaw. Then Harry quickly got on his knee and composed himself while ripping down his jeans with only one swift. Louis was about to fucking die when he felt Harry grab a whole of his dick and slowly massage it with his hands. God, having Harry’s long fingers wrapped perfectly on his cock turned him on ever more. Right before he could do anything, Harry licked the head of his throbbing cock and swallowed it down his throat easily. Harry repeatedly suck his cock and wrapped his free hand on Louis's balls. 

That’s when Louis went completely blank. He wished someone would warn him about having someone giving him a blowjob after getting into Uni and of course he wasn’t prepared at all to have Harry gagging on his dick while he pulled Harry’s long hair and dragged his cock inside of the boy's pretty mouth in a slow motion until his cum splattered widely on Harry’s milky white shiny face and as much as he hated to admit this, he loved the idea of seeing Harry’s swollen lips dripping with white and big green eyes staring up at him, asking for more. Louis noticed Harry had cum leaking out of his cock as well. Louis amazed with the power he had over Harry.

 

“Please fuck me” Harry said eagerly with throaty voice between swallowing down Louis’s cum and sucking his long finger desperately, almost enjoyed the salty taste. Louis doesn’t know where this desperate side of Harry came from but he knew Harry was still gagging for his cock and wasn’t going to waste any time so he demanded the boy to bend over the counter. For a second he can’t believe he was about to fuck Harry against the counter. He was about to fuck his colleagues. 

“Spread your leg for me baby.” He said softly and leaned against Harry’s back while undressing each other. When crouched down to get a perfect view of Harry’s pale bum he was rather amazed and eager to touch him but then stopped abruptly from getting his finger inside Harry. “We don’t have lube.” 

 

“It’s in the back of my pocket.” Harry motioned his pants on the floor.

 

“You keep a lube in your pocket? God, keep surprising me Harold.” Louis took the lube and poured it down his hand nicely before slowly stretching Harry out. A sudden gaps came out of Harry’s mouth and he felt an electricity course running through his blood while Louis fuck him with his finger and Harry tried keeping himself from falling on his already shaky knees. 

“I’m gonna stretch you real nice with my finger.” Louis trailed off and added another finger inside Harry’s tiny little hole. He can’t help but felt a little impressed when Harry chanted out his name and moving his hips up and down. God, even though he can’t look at Harry’s face at the moment, he loved how Harry’s body longing for him.

 

“I’m coming Lou- I think I’m gonna cum” Harry moaned loudly as if he wanted the entire people in this world to know he was coming for Louis. “Baby I know you want to cum, but I’d much prefer having your cum while I eat you out.” Louis pounded his fingers for one last time and licked it off his finger. Then, he moved his head forward and spread the cheeks and hitting Harry’s prostate with his tongue and continuously licking Harry’s rim until the end of his butt crack. Harry at the moment wasn’t sure if he wanted to keep grinding his ass on Louis face or come hotly inside the older boy. 

“Louis, Louis please I want to cum so badly” Harry grind down his hips while waiting for Louis to make a respond.

”Come for me baby, come for me.” Louis said and prepared himself to see Harry come on his face. And he could have sworn, watching Harry coming on his face while chanting his name was so far one of his favourite thing. It didn’t take him 5 minutes to lick the dripping cum on his mouth and quickly wiped his entire face with the paper towel near the table.

“That was good baby, you did it so well.” He pulled Harry’s face out and widely fell into a rough kiss, Harry gasping into Louis’s mouth for air. Kissing Harry roughly was almost too good that he doesn’t bother to pull away. Kissing Harry almost became too important. Finally, he pulled away only to grabbed Harry’s waist and grinding himself on Harry’s back.”I can’t wait to have my cock inside you and pound you so hard until you can’t walk for days.” Louis whispered into the heavy air, knowing that Harry was going to cum for him three times in the row.

 

“I want you to fuck me so bad Lou-“  
Before Harry could finish his words, he breathed in sharp as he felt Louis hold him tightly around the waist and guide him slowly on his throbbing cock. Harry gripped the edge of counter with his hand and stroked himself with his free hand over and over again while being pounded from the back. He arched his back when Louis pulled his hair and they were literally moving in sync. “Yes, yes, yes fuck Louis, like that-oh god” If there was one thing Louis was sure of was that Harry can never keep himself muted and Louis could fucking careless about being caught while Harry dragging himself up and down onto his cock so nicely. He wanted to die. 

 

Harry craned his neck to reach out for Louis lips, they kissed ferociously yet passionately it drove them crazy even with a single touch. Louis knew Harry crave for his touch as much as he did and he doesn’t even know why they haven’t done this earlier. Suddenly Louis could feel his pulse moving in speed as he cum inside Harry along with a moan that somehow bringing Harry over the edge while still stroking on his cock and he eventually cum onto his hands. Louis can’t even get his cock out of Harry, he collapsed on Harry’s back and both of them filling the room with nothing but heavy breathing. 

“Louis?”

Louis hummed in respond, too tired to even move his bones. “Would you mind getting off of me so I could properly kiss you?” How the fuck was it possible to have someone sounded so sexy yet adorable after being fucked against the counter in the middle of the night and someone could walk in any minute. 

Louis, of course wasn’t complaining, in fact he loved kissing Harry. He slowly stand on his feet properly while facing Harry and they kissed, but this time it wasn’t rush. It came with their tongue dancing together in a slow motion, with Louis fingers going through Harry’s hair that got even messier but nothing seemed to bother him even though he had to stand on his toe. Fuck height difference, he thought to himself. When they pulled away to catch their breath, Louis left another kisses around Harry’s temple and nose while smiling up at him, it was a genuine smile. And if Louis was being quite honest, he hasn’t smiled that much and it felt nice to being doing that. 

 

“You’re so pretty Louis, how are you even real?” 

 

“Fuck Harry, do you always get this cheesy after being bent over the counter, good God aren't you full of surprises?” Louis chuckled and can't seem to get his hand away from Harry's soft curls that strangely nice to be touched. Harry did drive him crazy.

“Only when I’m with you.” Harry said truthfully. He found himself flustered when Louis chuckled at him. 

“You really need to stop doing that” 

“Doing what?”

“Being cute.” Now it was Harry’s turn to laugh. “And you said I got cheesy after being fucked? You do talk some shit Louis” Harry quoted him from the first day they met and that just made him felt even more vulnerable and slightly happy. 

 

“Only when I’m with you.”


End file.
